


The Architect

by noveltea



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ariadne/Cobb, she creates a very special dream just for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Architect

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.

She never stopped building words.

Cobb had warned her about the addictive nature of what she could do, and she'd listened; that she chose to ignore the warning was directly related to the nature of her teacher.

And she'd never been good at doing what she was told.

She built worlds for others; never for herself.

It was the building she loved; the outcomes were secondary. She'd seen what could happen in dreams, she'd helped orchestrate them, and she'd gone as deep as she could go.

When she looks at Cobb she sees what he hides from the rest of the world.

He got everything he wanted that was still his to have, and she knew he wanted more.

So she gave it to him.

It was different from anything she'd ever built before.

It was pure creation; reality was checked at the door.

He didn't need memories of his past and present. He needed reassurance and hope.

He needed an escape.

She was good at that.


End file.
